1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display is a flat panel display using organic light emitting diodes, and has advantages of wide use temperature range, strong resistance against impact or vibration, wide viewing angle and clean motion picture due to fast response speed, as compared with other flat panel displays. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display has come into the spotlight as a next-generation flat panel display.
However, the organic light emitting display is degraded due to the penetration of oxygen and moisture therein from the outside.
In order to solve this problem, an organic light emitting diode is sealed using an inorganic sealant such as glass frit. In such a frit sealing structure, the space between a substrate and a sealing substrate is completely sealed by curing a melted frit. Thus, a moisture absorbent material does not need to be used, and accordingly, the organic light emitting diode can be more efficiently protected.